1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a torsion angle and rotation angle measurement device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a torsion angle and rotation angle measurement device in a power steering wheel.
2. Description of Related Art
A torsion angle and rotation angle measurement device is designed in a conventional power steering wheel. A rotation measuring module of the torsion angle and rotation angle measurement device is usually equipped with two variable resistors installed on one single side of a printed circuit board. Each variable resistor serves as a fail-safe on behalf for the other one. The two variable resistors design provides a fail-safe guarantee, but needs a larger space for being installed, thus increasing the size of the torsion angle and rotation angle measurement device.
In addition, a conventional torsion angle and rotation angle measurement device often includes a rotary variable resistor, which is coaxially connected with its input rotation disk or output rotation disk. When a precise measurement is needed, a longer variable resistor is printed on a printed circuit board within the angle measurement device. Thus, a larger size of printed circuit board is needed for printing the longer variable resistor thereon. With this regard, the printed circuit board will cost more and the angle measurement device will be bigger.
For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for providing an improved torsion angle and rotation angle measurement device.